Lazy Day
by 01shane01
Summary: Santana/Quinn and G!P


"We have the whole day free baby," Quinn announced to her girlfriend, "What do you want to do?" she asked, handing her a mug of coffee.

Santana looked at the blonde with a smirk. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. "Pool." was all she said before wordlessly walking towards the den, down the steps and out of Quinn's sight.

Without any hesitation, the blonde followed her Latina into the dimly lit room. It was like something out of a James Bond movie. There was an open fire that Santana was working on lighting, the walls were covered in a dark varnished wood and the floor was the softest carpet that Quinn had ever had the pleasure to walk on. There were large armchairs in the room as well as a small mini bar. In the centre of the room was a pool table. The couple had paid out a lot of money for the table that was topped with red velvet and trimmed with gold. Quinn racked up the balls and handed a cue to her girlfriend.

"Let's add a little more fun to this today babe." Santana headed to the mini bar, got a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. "Every ball down, the other has to take a shot."

"Let's start." Quinn husked, placing a kiss on the Latinas lips and the cue ball on the table. "You can break."

The rules of the couple's game were simple. They had to pot the balls in order of their number, depending on whether they get stripes or solids. Each number meant a different sexual act. First to pot all of their balls including the black eight ball was the winner. However, pot the black ball before you should and it's game over.

Santana hit the cue ball, sending the triangle of balls exploding all over the table. The blonde was happy to see that none had gone down. She took her position over the table. The girl knew that her girlfriend was watching. It would have put her off if the shot wasn't such an easy one. With ease, she got her first ball into the hole.

Santana was on solids, she was on stripes.

She looked at her girlfriend with an eyebrow cocked. "You know what to do. And do it slowly." The girl ordered as she hit the hi-fi system to play.

Santana took her shot before she started moving slowly to the beat of the music, dancing up to and around Quinn as she slowly started removing her clothing. She started with her shirt, lifting it up slowly so that Quinn got a good look at her bare stomach before she lifted it over her head and threw it in the blondes face.

By the time the cheerleader had gotten the shirt off of her face, her girlfriend had already discarded her pants and was working on removing her bra. The Latina held eye contact with Quinn the whole time, knowing that as the blonde bit her lip, Santana was turning the girl on.

Soon, Santana was completely naked, her clothes strewn over the floor of the den. Quinn watched eagerly, taking in every inch of the girl's perfect body as the Latina took her shot.

The ball was hit and Santana groaned, annoyed that she had made such a mistake. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend. The Latina has missed her own ball and hit Quinn's instead.

Santana turned and glared at Quinn, taking a shot. The blonde eyed her girlfriend up, taking in her perky breasts and her currently limp member that was hanging between her legs.

"You suck." The dark haired girl muttered.

"You love it." Quinn winked as she brushed past the other girl, moving to take her go.

At the right moment, Santana placed a firm smack on the blonde's ass, causing her to not only pot the cue ball, but to pot two of Santana's and one of her own balls.

"That is fucking cheating!" the girl claimed.

"Strip now Fabray." Santana ordered. "Then get on your knees and suck my cock." The girl finished with a smirk.

The blonde huffed before she took a shot and took off her blouse, throwing it on to one of the chairs. She wasn't going to dance for the woman who had cheated at their game. If Santana wanted to play dirty then that was exactly what she was going to get in return. No more Mrs nice girl.

She took another shot before dropping to her knees, noticing that Santana was already semi hard. Quinn looked up at her with a coked eyebrow and a smirk on her face. The Latina just shrugged and pushed her cock into the other girl's mouth.

Quinn took Santana's 7 and a half inch length as she got harder with every stroke in and out. As always when the couple were in this position, the blonde let Santana do most of the work. The Latina knew that her girlfriend hated giving her a blow job but Quinn knew that the other woman enjoyed it, even though she didn't take part all that much.

As Santana pumped harder and faster into the cheerleaders face, her moans got louder and her cries got more obscene.

"Fuck Quinn! I'm so close." She moaned. Quinn's hands went to Santana's ass, pulling her even harder into her. She dug her nails lightly into the skin as she moaned; knowing that the vibrations through the Latinas cock would be enough to make her explode.

Santana came with one final stroke into Quinn's mouth, shooting her load into the back of the other girl's throat. The blonde gagged but soon swallowed it all.

The Latina had an unspoken appreciation and love for the girl in front of her. When they met, Santana didn't have a penis. Quinn never signed up to the relationship because Santana had a penis. The blonde was in fact very much a lesbian.

The two had admitted their love for each other about six months before the day that Santana woke up with a penis. Both girls thought that it would go away of its own accord, like it had arrived. But three years later and it was still there. Quinn had already fallen too much in love with the girl to let her new appendage bother her. So the blond cheerleader did her best to make her lady feel good in every way possible and in return, Santana cherished her more than anything. The Latina would always be there to protect her and love her.

She knelt in front of her girlfriend who was spluttering a little with the last of Santana's cum. The Latina pulled her girlfriend in to a soft embrace.

"Why do you swallow it? I know you don't like it. I can see it in your eyes every time you do." She asked.

"Because you like it. I can see it in your eyes every time I do." The blonde admitted, pulling back to look Santana in the eye. The tough girl pulled the cheerleader into a slow kiss, neither felt the need to deepen the kiss. They were both content with the relaxed, laziness of what they were doing.

Eventually they pulled apart. "My turn." Santana whispered, the playfulness back in her eyes as she got to her feet.

Quinn was still knelt on the floor when Santana took her shot. She heard the balls flying around the table and she heard one go in.

"SHIT!" Santana exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"I fucking went and potted the stupid ball!" the girl admitted. The blonde quickly looked around the table, seeing that her favourite coloured ball wasn't there. The Striped crimson ball wasn't there. Number fifteen.

"You know what this means then?" Quinn stared, pushing Santana back towards the pool table. The Latina nodded slowly, taking the shot that she had poured before she shot the ball. "Get up there then." She nodded her head towards the pool table.

"Q, I know the rules and everything but I hate this one." The girl protested, knowing what was coming. The crimson ball meant full intercourse but it was the position that was up for debate. Since Santana potted Quinn's crimson ball, it was Quinn's choice of position. And Santana hated the position that Quinn always picked.

As Santana got onto her knees, she started stroking her limp member, slowly making it hard again. The blonde got up onto the table as well, standing over her girlfriend as she worked on getting herself hard. The Latina got a good look at the girl's shaven pussy from this angle, seeing the girls folds glistening only made her harder.

"Damn baby, you really get off on this game don't you?" she smirked

"I might not enjoy having your cock in my mouth but I never said it didn't make me wet." Quinn rasped as she lowered herself onto Santana's fully erect dick.

**I wrote this a while ago and figured I would put it up here.. no pun really intended there. Review :)**


End file.
